


Rent Money

by shinmegaymer (frontierpodiatrist)



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory Frontier
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frontierpodiatrist/pseuds/shinmegaymer
Summary: Selphy owes Lara something, multiple somethings if you want to get metaphorical.
Relationships: Selphy/Lara (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 2





	Rent Money

She dreams in stories, in fragments, like movies playing in her head with people unfamiliar and languages she’s never heard before. When she wakes up they unfurl from her mind's eye like fragile ribbons, and her back hurts because she fell asleep upside down off the library balcony again. The book in her lap is dog eared so when it slips and falls to the story below she doesn’t scramble too hard. Selphinius, third of her name, heir to the throne, thinks in riddles and mysteries. Every tutor she ever had repeatedly insisted she was a lost cause, in more ways than one. Horrible penmanship, atrocious manners, two left feet, untamable hair, rude to suitors, terrible at her studies, so on and so forth. The one thing she excelled at was writing, if only anyone could read it (thank the dragons for typewriters). So she left (“ran away” is really far too dramatic). Then the door to the library creaks open and Selphy, in all her curiosity, slides right off the edge in an ungraceful lump of limbs and strewn paper.  
Her visitor, of course, is Lara, who is looking simultaneously worried and agitated, increasingly so by the second.

She hardly dreams at all, detail oriented even in the unconscious, waking up to sweep away the one speck of dust she missed underneath the second pew of the left row. Her days all start the same, meticulously planned so, and that is the way she insists it must be. Lara, nun of the church, nurse of the town, thinks in conclusions and the concrete. Everything she’s ever done has been for the benefit of someone else, and she likes it that way. There is nothing in her life she’d ever been selfish for. So of course the one thing she’d done for herself was to let herself fall in love with the runaway princess slowly destroying Trampoli’s library (and herself). Her love, as it were, is currently buried under the three thickest volumes of the Rendezvous By Candlelight Collection.

Once freed, Selphy’s attention immediately goes from: find the book you just dropped, to: ah, Lara, what a treat! A little known fact about the former princess is the reason she consistently turned down suitors; it's because she greatly preferred the company of the lady servants. Maids: ooh la la. A nun  _ and  _ a nurse? Positively ... delightful. “Hiya hun ♪ ! What brings you here?” she says, still sprawled on the floor, before posing in her best rendition of what seduction looks like.

Lara, unfortunately, is in love with her so she’s smitten just with “hun,” but she’s also here for a purpose so the attempt is lost on her. “Selphinius,” she says, in her stern voice. “You owe some rent money. Do you have it for me to collect?” Selphy grins something mischievous, lips curling like a palmcat that caught its prey. “Depends ... will you accompany me on a date tonight?”

Her beloved makes a face like someone’s just given her vegetable juice before a light pink dusting rises up on her cheeks. “Not above blackmailing me, I see,” Lara says, putting on a front of being annoyed, but pulls Selphy to her feet and pecks her lips regardless. “Just kidding,” Selphy presses a small pouch of clinking gold pieces in Lara’s palms still holding her own hands, smiling through half lidded eyes before pulling her into another kiss.

They don’t separate for a good long while.


End file.
